


Danganronpa: The Lost Episodes - A DR Actors AU

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: Blumpers and bloopers! Skits and behind the scenes!A Danganronpa actors AU, in no particular order!Most of the chapters are very short depending on content. Don't expect anything serious, ever!Some ships are canon offscreen. Don't throw a fit over them.
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa: The Lost Episodes - A DR Actors AU

The camera flicks on with a small beep. It is tilted down for the time being, showing someone's feet. Behind the camera, Sayaka's voice can be heard.

"Okay, soooo..." She draws out. "We're going into the studio right now."

She moves the camera to her left, showing Makoto and Junko walking alongside her. Junko notices the camera, and waves. Makoto notices a moment after, and pulls up his hoodie.

Sayaka giggles, and tilts the camera up toward the building. "Celestia invited us to the studio early so we could help finalize the designs for the uh... for 'The End of Hope's Peak Academy.' Aaand there's one specific design she wants us to see, so we brought Makoto along to check with us!"

She moves the camera to show Makoto again. "Are you excited?"

"Are scared and excited synonyms?" He looks at the camera, then quickly puts his hand over the front of his hood to hide his face.

Sayaka makes the camera face the ground again. "I guess so."

"Don't be scared!" Junko is giggling now. "I'm sure it's fiiiine, you trust Celestia right?"

"No."

"Okay fair enough..."

After some more walking, the door creaks open, and the camera cuts to another inside the dressing room. Instead, Celestia is there now, and she positions the camera facing the table. She bends down in front of the camera and waves.

"Hello there, this is Celestia." She grabs both of her hair clips off the counter, and stands up straight. She fastens them as she speaks. "Today, we are going to start working on the designs for 'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy.' And I thought... what better way for us to do that then... to mess with Makoto?"

She takes a piece of paper off the table, and shows it to the camera. 

"This is a work in progress but... this is my design for Makoto in this series, a bit of an older design. It's really simple, and this is the perfect way to make him mad." She begins to laugh as she points to the outfit. "So first of all here we've got uh... I put him in a suit, because he's gotta be like... professional y'know, future foundation stuff, and he _hated_ filming in it while we were working on Another Episode, so I thought I'd bring it back."

She clears her throat as she points up to his hair. "He hates having his hair cut, like... majorly. People even come near him with scissors and he immediately gets fight-or-flight instincts. He _hates_ it. Which is a bit difficult for filming cause we have to disguise the fact that he's got a little ponytail. Lots of editing has gone into these shows..."

She set the paper back on the table, and bends down in front of the camera again. "Now for the part where we mess with him. What we're-- me, Sayaka, and Junko--are gonna do... we're gonna..." She takes a pair of black scissors off the table, opening and shutting it in front of the camera, making a small clicking sound. "When we show him the design, we're gonna try cutting his hair. We won't actually! We're just gonna, y'know, fuck with him."

Just then, a door creaks in the background.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Celestia sets the scissors on the table, and shoves the design under some other papers. "Oh, if only Komaru were here to see this... this is going to be fun!"

She waits patiently until the door at the back of the room opens. Sayaka and Junko enter first, with Makoto following.

"Hiii!" Junko rushes over to Celestia, throwing her arms around her and hugging tight. Celestia hugs back, patting her back.

"Hello Junko, you're crushing me, get off." She pushes Junko off her.

Junko frowns. "You're so mean even when you're not in character."

"Hush now," Celestia hums as she pats the girl's head. 

Sayaka sets her phone on the table. "Sooo! We're going over designs?"

"Yes, yes," Celestia nodded her head as an answer. "I have them all on the table here. We'll start with the new characters before we get into returning characters, mkay?"

"I can't believe we're getting more characters..." Makoto mumbles, barely picked up by the camera mic.

Celestia walks to the other side of the table, and the others gather around her. "So, first, actually important characters we're gonna care about." She shuffles the papers around, and moves one into view. "This guy, he's actually part of our second cast. Not technically, but at the actual school, he's supposed to be part of the second cast."

"He looks like a pussy," Makoto chuckles as he pulls his hood down.

"He is, trust me," Celestia nods with him.

"Don't be mean..." Sayaka mumbles.

"Continuing on..." Celestia ignores her. "We got..." she moves another paper in on top of the first. "This girl. She looks cute but she's a bitch."

"Ooooh this is the one I helped design isn't it?" Junko claps her hands, and bounces on her heels.

"Yeah, she is!" Celestia tapped a spot in the corner, likely pointing to Junko's signature. "She's got a boyfriend too, he's right here." She pulled another paper in alongside it.

"Oh fuck." Makoto's eyes widen a tad, and he focuses his eyes elsewhere in the room.

"What?" Sayaka looks at him with a smirk.

"...What's this guy's talent?" Makoto looks back at Celestia and raises an eyebrow.

"He is..." Celestia taps the paper. "A blacksmith."

"So he can make weapons?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask him to stab me?"

"Makoto no--" Junko breaks out in laughter, and holds her stomach. Sayaka covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh, and Celestia is snickering through pursed lips.

"...No. You cannot." Celestia is trying her hardest to keep her composure. 

"Damn... my dreams are crushed yet again."

Sayaka pushes Makoto to the floor not even a second after he says that. He starts laughing too, before he pulls himself back up with the table.

"Okay, continuing on! Last we got... this girl." Celestia pulls over the last sheet of paper, covering the other two partially.

"She's cute!" Sayaka softly speaks. "She looks like a baby..."

"She is, most of the time."

"Now I'm scared again," Makoto says, even with a smirk.

"Quit smirking," Celestia lightly hits him on the head.

"Sorry, can't help being happy."

"Aaanyways... now that we've gone through the new characters!" Celestia brings her own smirk to her face. "Makoto, there _is_ a reason that I had the girls bring you here."

"...I'm scared again." The smirk falters, and a nervous look comes to his face.

"Well, you see..." Celestia reached under the papers for the one she had hidden before. Eventually, she found it and brought it up. "Makoto, you're coming back too, so I had to make a design sheet for you. What do you think?"

...

Makoto steps away from the table, and walks to the corner of the room. He spins around, sits down with his knees to his chest, pulls his hoodie over them, pulls his hood back up and zips up the front to hide his face, and drags his arms inside. When he does that, he buries his face in his hands, and screams into them. After he's done, he puts his arms back out, unzips the hood, and walks back to the table.

He takes a deep breath. "...No."

Junko starts laughing.

Celestia cocks her head to one side. "Why not?"

"First of all." Makoto points to the suit. "Second of all." He points to the hair, and then at his own. "And third of all. No."

"Oh, c'mon..." Celestia gets the scissors off the table, opening and shutting them as she pulls them close. "You gotta."

Makoto's face goes pale, and he steps back. "No. No no no. You are not going to--"

He's cut off as Celestia tries to cut off a piece of his hair. He flinches backwards, and runs to the other side of the table.

"I said no damnit!!"

"Too bad!" Celestia hums as she starts chasing after him. "Girls help me out here!"

Junko is much too busy laughing. Seeing these, she's nearly doubled over on the floor with laughter.

Sayaka steps in the way, and waits. Not long after doing that, Makoto crashes into her, and they both tumble to the floor.

"aH- Ow you're heavier than you look!!" Sayaka wraps her arms tight around him, trying to keep him held down.

Unfortunately, he manages to shove her back and get off.

Celestia started to get out of breath. She threw the scissors back on the table and leaned on the counter. "Oh goodness... oh that was fun..."

"I-it wasn't fun for me!!" Makoto pulled his hood over his head, his face starting to flush with red.

Sayaka got back to her feet. "B-but it was funny for us, haha..!"

Makoto mumbled something as he buried his face in his hands.

Junko managed to stop her laughing fit, and pull herself back to her feet. "Oh my despair, my stomach hurts... hoho...! Ahh..." She wiped a tear off her face, and reached over to a cabinet under the counter. She pulled it open, shuffling around inside before pulling out a wig. "Don't worry, babes, w-we got a wig for ya..."

Makoto sighed, fanning himself with the lapel of his jacket. "Well, that's one problem taken care of... But what about the suit..?"

"We'll try not to make it as tight this time." Sayaka nodded her head. "I'll work on it."

"Thanks..."

"I guess we can stop recording now," Celestia walks to the camera.

"Wait you wERE-?!"

The camera cuts off right as Makoto raises his voice. One can assume what happened.


End file.
